Diamond Nebula
by Lilbear831
Summary: Maria-Grace finally gets her wish; she moves out of her house, and in with Jared. Her parents are mad, but they're about to be REALLY mad when they find out what's happened. JaredxOC. P.S. Read the first book, "Garnet Moon" first. This is the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally have Chapter 1 of Garnet Moon's sequel finished! It's short, I know. But the first chapter is always the hardest. Am I right? But enjoy, and R&R please(:**

Chapter 1

My mom has always been a total pain. So naggy and stuff. But over this past summer, she's taken it over board, and I'm finally getting out of here. It's a week until my eighteenth birthday, and I was packing my stuff; packing so I could move out already. No one knew I was moving except for me, myself, and I. And I was pretty excited to be getting out of this hell hole.

I woke up August 24th at noon, and it was the latest I've slept since I came home from Forks in June. When I went downstairs, I found out why I'd been allowed to sleep in so late; no one was home. I took the newly found temporary freedom to call Jared. "Jared!" I squealed when he picked up the phone. Since my mom has my cell, and I'm never home alone long enough to use the house phone, I don't get to talk to Jared very much.

"Did you finally get your cell back, Maria-Grace?" He asked excitedly.

"No, sorry babe. Everyone's out right now, so I'm using the house phone." I explained.

"Well, as long as I get to talk to you, I don't care. I haven't heard your voice since Fourth of July… I love you ya know." He sighed.

"I love you too. And, in a week, we'll be able to talk whenever we want. When I move out next week, I'm stealing my phone from the old hag." I smiled to myself.

"Where're you moving to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. As long as I'm out of this house, and away from my mom, I really don't care."

"It'd be pretty sweet if you moved out here." He chuckled. "But stay there. It'll be easier for you in a familiar environment."

His joke gave me a good idea. He isn't expecting to see me until December. And if I moved out there, he'd be _so_ happy. "Yeah… I did think about that though."

"It _is_ a decent idea. But you stay there. I'll see you in December." He reminded me.

"I know. And I can't wait." I heard the garage door opening. "Everyone's home. I've gotta go. Love you." I put the phone on the hook and ran up to my room. I pulled my guitar into my lap and started strumming random chords.

I heard everyone come into the house, but only one came upstairs. "Hey MG." It was Jaime. She came in my room and sat on the floor. "We needed to go grocery shopping, and I convinced everyone to let you sleep." She smiled.

"Thanks. I used the time to call Jared. But don't tell." I joked; I knew she wouldn't.

"Whatever you say." She giggled. "Do you _really_ have to move out?" She whined.

I froze. "How'd you know I'm moving?"

"You've been packing for days. I'd be stupid if I didn't know." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Do mom and Hunter know?" I asked, suddenly worried they'd make me stay.

"I don't think so. But try not to be so obvious about it." She suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm moving out whether they like it or not. I hate this house, and most of the people in it." I snarled.

"…Not me right?" Jaime asked.

"Well…" I faked, and she frowned. "Naw, I couldn't hate you Jaims." I winked.

"I was gonna say!" She laughed. "Well, I'm hanging out with Kayla in a little bit. See you tomorrow sis." She got up, hugged me, and went to her room to pack for her sleep over. I sighed and started playing my guitar again. My day was painfully uneventful, and it went by slow. The most excitement was arguing with my mother yet again. I swear to god, if I don't get outta here soon, I'll kill myself.

The week passed, but it was _slow_. I finished packing, got my phone and laptop back, and wrote a note saying goodbye, I hate you (mostly for my mother) etc., last night. It's 4 A.M. and my Lexus is loaded and ready to go to my new home; La Push.

I figured, since I was driving alone, it'd take me about a week to get there. Now that I'm 18, I have unlimited access to my bank account, which has over $50,000 in it. If I got to La Push in the time I estimated, I'll still have three days to get settled in and register for school.

On day three, I decided to call Jared. Just so he wouldn't worry. "Maria! Happy belated birthday babe! Whatcha up to?"

"Apartment hunting. S'not going so well. I've found tons of apartments in my price range, but they're all shabby. And the neighbors were weird." I lied.

"Just keep looking. You'll find the right one eventually. Sam made me give up patrol today. He wants me to go do something human, but I just don't know what to do. Any ideas?"

"It depends. Who doesn't have patrol today?"

"Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth." He listed.

"Go bowling or something. That'd be fun!" I suggested.

"I don't wanna do anything though. It's almost like I'm-."

I cut him off. "No. Don't even say it. Don't you _dare_. I was there a few months ago. Don't you say it. You're not. You're just handling this the wrong way."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Maria… I've never had to deal with this though. I've gotta go. The boys heard you and we're gonna go. I love you." The line went dead.

I sighed and threw my phone into the passenger seat. I turned the radio up as I have been when I'm not on the phone. Mainly so my excuse of 'not hearing the phone' wasn't a total lie. My Breathe Carolina CD was playing, I was set for the next hour.

When my Breathe Carolina CD ended, I stopped for lunch at some diner. I was in Oklahoma now. I will admit there were a few cute country boys here. But they were just eye candy for the thirty minutes I was at the diner. "Well hey there 'lil missy." A blonde haired boy with blue eyes said to me as I headed for the door.

"Um… Hi." I said awkwardly.

"You're not from around here. Where ya from?" He drawled in a somewhat cute accent.

"Virginia." I said, and tried to brush past him.

"Well you're mighty far from home."

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my boyfriend." I emphasized boyfriend. His face fell and he walked away. I rolled my eyes and got in my car. I put on the new My Chemical Romance CD and got back to driving. It was eight when I got a motel room for the night. I checked in, got in my pajamas, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I was woken up the next morning by my phone ringing in my ear. "Hello?" I asked when I answered it. It was only eight A.M. Who on earth calls this early?

"Morning babe. Did I wake you?" Jared asked apologetically.

I cleared my throat. "No." I lied. It's nine o clock back home, and he thinks that's where I am.

"Oh. Good. Find an apartment yet?" He asked yet again.

I started to get ready to leave as we talked. "No, but I've got a good feeling that I will soon." I got in my car and started driving. Day four.

"I hope so too Babe. Thanks for making me go out yesterday. I feel a little better. We're going to a bonfire on the beach tonight." He said happily. We chatted for an hour and a half, then he had to go. "Love you MG." He hung up.

I went to toss my phone aside when it started ringing again. It was Jaime this time. "Jaims!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey MG! Where are you?" She asked curiously.

"About to be leaving Oklahoma."

"Geez, where are you moving to anyway?" She wondered.

"I'm gonna move in with Jared if he wants me to. If not, Aunt Nikki and Haley." I explained.

"Good idea. Mom and Dad are _pissed_. I'm surprised you haven't heard from them yet."

"Oh they've called. I just don't answer. Handy dandy caller ID." I smiled to myself.

"_That's_ why they're so pissed! I'm just glad you answer for me."

"I'll always answer your calls baby sis. Don't you know that by now?" I teased.

"Yeah, I do. Just double checking. But I've gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Just call whenever you wanna talk. Love ya." I hung up and tossed my phone aside. I turned the stereo up when I heard Bulletproof Heart come on. It was the last song on the CD so I started looking for a new one. I found my Punk Goes Pop V.3 CD, and put it in when Danger Days finished.

Day 6

Day six was pure agony. I was in Washington; only four hours away from Seattle, and six hours away from La Push. When I crossed into Washington, I was ecstatic. Now I'm fidgety and anxious; I'm only six hours away from Jared.

I figured I'd call him. Take some anxiety off my shoulders. "I found an apartment!" I lied when he picked up.

"Really? I'm happy for ya! You gotta let me see it!" He sounded both happy and a little sad.

"I will as soon as I'm completely moved in. It's kinda ugly right now." I made stuff up as I went.

"Okay. How far away from Smithfield are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Blacksburg. So about five hours away." I lied once again.

"Seems pretty far. Who knows where you're at?"

"You, Whitney, Jaime and one of Jaime's friends. But I guess she doesn't really matter." I shrugged and switched songs.

"I miss you, ya know." He sighed.

"I miss you too. And I love you. I'm gonna go and start moving my stuff in. Bye baby." I hung up.

All Time Low got me through another hour of driving. Talking to Whitney got me through two. I was three hours away from Jared. I reluctantly stopped for lunch, but immediately started driving again. Punk Goes Pop V.2 passed another hour of time, and Avenged Sevenfold got me through an hour and a half.

The last half hour was the worst. I listened to the radio because I'd already listened to most of my CD's. Ten minutes away from Jared's house, there was minor traffic; a broken down car. I sighed and tried to keep it cool as traffic slowly inched ahead.

I finally arrived at Jared's, took a picture of his house and sent it to him. The caption said, _Like my new apartment?_ I know he got it when he came running out the front door. "Jared!" I squealed and leaped happily into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry about the delay. My grandfather's been in the Hospital for about a month now, and I've been too distracted to finally write. But with the news that he's going home next week, I decided to sit down and finish this chapter. Enjoy!  
_**

Chapter 2

I was so happy, I was almost in tears. Jared kissed the top of my head, repeatedly murmuring, "I missed you so much."

I turned my head so he planted a kiss on my lips. "I missed you too, Jared." I wriggled out of his arms, even though I didn't want to. "Are you okay with me coming out here? I know you told me to stay in Virginia…" We both sat on the hood of my Lexus.

"I'd been hoping you'd decide to be stubborn and come here. And of _course_ you can stay here. Let's get your stuff inside." He kissed me again and went to the back of the car. He grabbed a few boxes and went inside. I followed his lead, and soon, all of my stuff was in his room. "I can't believe you're actually here. I must be dreaming." He sighed contentedly.

"The long ass drive was _not_ a dream. Believe me. My ass still hurts from the seat." I laughed.

Jared slapped my butt and asked, "Feel better now?" He smiled wider as I turned bright red.

"Hey. You can look but you can't touch." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Really? I assumed since… _That_ night, I could do anything I wanted regarding you." He joked.

"Well, you thought wrong." I played along. He took a step closer to me and grabbed my right hand. He pulled me forward, and we were chest to chest. "My, my, someone's _feisty _today." I teased before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Yeah, it's just me." He said sarcastically. "Babe, I can't help it. It's been two _long_ months." He sighed unhappily.

"Well, I'm here now. And I'm here to stay. I promise." I kissed him again, but lingered on his lips a little longer. His lips began to move against mine, and his hands slid down to my hips. He put his thumbs through my belt loops and put his hands in my back pockets. He tried to pull us down to the bed, but I kept upright. "No, no. Your family is downstairs. Anyway, what about Our Place in the woods?" I reminded him.

"True. Very true. Go on a picnic with me tonight?" He smiled deviously.

I yawned before answering, only proving what I was about to say. "Tomorrow night? I'm exhausted. Six days on the road, and five different motels, I haven't gotten much sleep. But I'm _all_ for tomorrow." I kissed him and started looking for some sweats in one of my suitcases.

"You want some dinner babe? I can tell my mom to set out another plate for you." He offered and he helped unpack my clothes.

"If it's not too much, yes please. And, am I gonna be going to the school here or in Forks?" I asked once he tossed me my sweats. I threw my skinnies into my dirty clothes pile and put my sweats on.

"Well, you live here now, you're an imprint, and you know the 'legends'. Of course you're going to the Rez School."

"I'll register on Monday then. School starts Tuesday right?"

"No, we start on Wednesday here. 'Cause end of July is the most common phasing time. We let the newbies have an extra week to get everything under control. The Pack has grown by two this summer. Two twins named Les and Chad phased about a month ago." Jared explained.

"Oh. Do in-school phasing's happen a lot?" I asked nervously.

"Well, newbies are _usually_ sophomores or juniors, so I'm close to positive that you're safe. Anyway, all of us except Paul, Sam, Leah, Collin, and Brady are seniors. Paul, Leah, and Sam already graduated, and Collin and Brady are juniors. If anything happens, I'll protect you." He smiled as we headed down the stairs.

"So You, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake are the seniors?" I asked just to make sure.

"You got it." He chuckled.

"Maria-Grace is that you?" Jared's mother asked shockedly.

"Yeah, I kinda ran away from home…" I looked down and shoved my hands awkwardly into my pockets.

"I can understand that. Jared told me what was going on. You're welcome here as long as you like." She hugged me gingerly.

I took my hands out of my pockets and hugged her back. "Thank you." I replied.

"No problem. You've been family since the moment Jared imprinted on you. Now, let's have dinner. I know _you're_ hungry Jare." Mrs. Mraz (**A/N I know that's the first time I've used/mentioned Jared's last name.)** laughed and led us all to the kitchen, where Jared's father was already waiting.

He smiled and waved, so I smiled and waved back. We sat down, said grace, and began eating dinner. His mom made tomato soup and grilled cheese. "So, are you going to be attending the Reservation's school?" Mr. Mraz asked.

"Yes sir. I'm registering tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to take the classes I would've been taking back home." I said.

"What classes were you taking? And did you get your records transferred?" Jared's mom asked.

"I called two days ago, so everything _should_ be here. If they're not here already, they should be here by tomorrow." I set my spoon down; I was full. "Dinner was great Mrs. Mraz. Thank you." I wiped my mouth.

"No need to thank me. Just taking care of family." She smiled and took our plates to the sink.

"At least let me do the dishes. You cooked." I reasoned.

"And you drove for six days. You need to get some sleep." She raised her eyebrows; she had won.

"Fine. But I call tomorrow night." I smiled and Jared and I went upstairs. About halfway up, Jared picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Jared! Put me down!" I yelled and giggled.

He threw me down on his bed. "I don't take orders from you." He teased.

"But you put me down." I played along.

"On my own terms. _Duh_." He stuck his tongue out. I yawned and he said, "Okay baby. Time for bed. You've had a long week." He pulled his shirt off, pulled the blanket down on the bed, and got into bed with me. "I love you Maria." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

It was only a twin bed, so it was a tight squeeze, but it made me that much closer to him; it was enjoyable. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side. "Night Jared." I finally answered. I shut my eyes and fell right to sleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark out, and Jared wasn't next to me, but there was a note on the pillow.

_Maria, I have patrol from 12-6 this morning. I'll be back to register you for school._

_I'm not gonna tell the guys you're here, just yet. Don't know why, but yeah._

_Love you. Jared. _

The alarm clock on his night stand said it was 5:30. I could stay up and wait. So I did. I got my laptop out and went to see if anyone back home was awake. Jaime was up and on Facebook. I IM-ed her. "Hey Jaims(:"

"Hey MG! I'm assuming you're at Jared's?"

"Yup. Got here last night. How's your week been?" I asked.

"Bad. Mom and dad are pissed. They're gonna try to track your phone so be careful. What're you doing up anyway? It's 5:30 there." She responded.

"Waiting for Jared to get off patrol." I typed.

"Patrol?" She asked.

"Yeah, I meant work. Ha-ha." I covered quickly. "I'm probably gonna get a new phone. I'll give you my new number of course."

"Good idea. I'm _pretty_ sure you're happy there. I'm gonna go. Mom and Dad are up. TTYL. Love you, MG." She logged off.

I shut my laptop and put it on Jared's desk. It was 5:48 now; 12 more minutes. I was yawning like crazy, but I didn't want to sleep yet. I'd wait for Jared. I went and laid on his bed. I yawned again and shut my eyes.

When I opened them again, Jared had me in his arms, stroking my hair. "Morning baby." He smiled down at me.

"I fell asleep again? Shit." I muttered.

"Again? I guess you woke up while I was gone." He chuckled, and leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I woke up around five-thirty. I tried to stay awake, but I failed… Slightly." It was 9:30 now.

"Only a little bit." He teased back. "When do you wanna go and run the errands?"

"I'll get in the shower now, and we can go once my hair is dry?" I suggested.

"Of course. _Only_ if I can join you." He smiled and got up with me.

"Well… That depends. What're your intentions?" I raised my eyebrows as we walked into his bathroom together.

"To please my baby girl." He shut and locked the door. He turned the water on and took his shirt off. "Now, come here. You can't shower with your _clothes_ on." He winked and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Then how come your clothes are still on?" I pouted as I went behind my back to unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh, sorry babe." He pushed his shorts and boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. Your turn. Or should I do it for you?" He took a few steps forward and put his hands on the waistband of my sweats.

"Go ahead." I smirked. He pushed them down and I stepped out of them. Without a second thought, I grabbed his hand and got in the shower.

He soaped up his hands and began rubbing it down my back. I turned around to face him. "Well hello there." He leaned down and kissed me. He pushed me up on the wall of the shower, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Woah, Woah, _feisty_." He said throatily against my lips.

His mouth began to move against mine, and his tongue snaked into my mouth. My breath hitched when he began to suck on my lower lip. "You remembered what I like." I said when he backed off momentarily.

"Forget the woods tonight. I want you _now_." He growled. I looked into his eyes; they weren't exactly his. I knew the wolf in him had taken over. I nodded in compliance and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him; chest-to-chest.

We got out of the shower twenty minutes later and immediately got dressed; it was 10:00. "Do all the imprints go to this school?" I asked as I put my make up on.

"Only Quil's imprint, Claire. She's a junior." He stated.

"Oh. I haven't met her, have I?" I put my nose stud back in.

"No. Quil imprinted after you left." He grabbed his keys and we headed out to his truck.

"Do you think, after I register for school, I could go get my lip pierced somewhere?" I blurted out as the thought popped into my head.

He just looked over at me shockedly. "Why would you wanna pierce your perfect lips?" He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I've wanted to since I was fourteen, but it just popped up in my head." I shrugged as I watched the trees fly by.  
"Well babe, if you want you, we will" He sighed. "But I do think it would good on you." He chuckled.

"Thanks. And I've gotta re-dye my hair. I want a new colour besides red. How's electric blue sound to you?" I looked at the now faded red streaks in my hair; the bleach made it look white.

"Sounds good to me, baby girl. You look beautiful either way." He smiled as we pulled into a small parking lot. "Welcome to La Push high school. So cleverly home of the wolves." He winked and we got out of his truck.

"How many people attend this school?"

"Hm... Five-hundred kids?" He guessed and led me up to the front office. "Mrs. Wilson?" He called out to an open door.

"Jared Mraz is that you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes ma'am it is!" He led me over to the door. "How're you, Mrs. Wilson?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good, good. How are you? And who is this pretty young lady?" She asked, gesturing to me.

"I imprinted this summer. This is her. Maria-Grace. I'm actually here to register her for her senior year." We both sat in the chairs in front of Mrs. Wilson's desk.

"Hi Maria. You're a senior?" She asked and I nodded. She dug out a packet of papers from a drawer in her desk. "I'm just gonna ask you to fill this out, and have you gotten your records transferred?" She gave me the packet and a pen.

"I sent them here a week ago…" I stated as I filled out the front page of the packet.

"Let me check." She opened her laptop and I assumed she was checking her email. "Ah, here they are. Just finish filling out that packet and pick your classes. Then you'll be registered." She smiled at me.

"Thanks for registering her. I know how much of a pain it is to register a student this late. And she just turned eighteen, so she doesn't need a parent here, right?" Jared asked.

"No sir. She's living with you, correct?" Jared nodded. "Then you're all set." Mrs. Wilson and Jared chatted as I finished my packet and picked my classes.

"I'm done." I announced twenty minutes later.

She took the packet from me and said, "Okay then, Ms. Hall. We'll see you two on Wednesday!" She waved us off cheerily. "Bye Jared." She added.

"Bye Mrs. Wilson." He responded and led us back out to his truck. "To the mall?"

"Or Port Angeles. The mall is in Seattle, right?" I buckled in as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes, but I know for a fact that Seattle has a place for piercings. So we'll go up to Seattle." He explained and got on the highway.

"I also wanna get rid of my phone and get my own plan. My parents are gonna try to track this one." I trailed off and went to shut my phone off.

"Gotcha. I'll just add you to my plan." He took my hand.

"No, babe, that's okay. I can pay for my own. It's not that big of a deal." I shrugged.

"…Fine, but let me pay for the lip ring." He stated defiantly.

"Babe, I can cover it myself. It's not that big of a deal!" I said, but got no response.

Jared ended up paying for my lip ring and hair dye, and then we went to the phone store. "Hello young lady. What can I do for you?" An associate in the store asked as he came up to Jared and me.

"I was looking to do three things. Take this phone off my parent's bill, change my number, and get a new phone." I began looking at available phones.

"Of course." He went over to one of the computers.

The whole process took about an hour, and I walked out of the store with my brand new Ally. I still had all my contacts and pictures and I was in a pretty good mood. Now just for the three hour ride home and the two days before school; I just had to wait.

"Babe… Babe, it's time to get up." Jared whispered as he lightly shook my body. "Time for school baby girl." He said when I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I groaned and got out of bed. "How long do I have to get ready?" I went over to my portion of Jared's dresser and pulled out my clothes; torn blue skinnies, _Breathe Carolina_ t-shirt, and my black suspenders. I'd also be wearing my blue high-top converse.

"I say about an hour. We're gonna stop for coffee of course." He kissed me and went to shower.

I followed him into the shower to straighten and then tease my hair to show off the electric blue. I put my clothes on while my straightener warmed up. "Jared, how do I look?" I asked before we went out to his truck?

"You look amazing as usual." He took my hand and we went to his truck. We threw our backpacks in the bed of the truck and we were on our way.

"Is seven-eleven coffee okay?" He asked we pulled into the 7-11 parking lot.

"It's fine. I love their iced coffee anyway." I immediately went over to the iced coffee machine and got French vanilla coffee. "I'm gonna get some gum too." I grabbed some and put it on the counter with our coffees.

"Shit we're gonna be late!" Jared exclaimed and we both jogged out to his truck. "I'll see you in second period, babe." Jared kissed me and left for his class. The halls were empty so I just collected myself a little bit before entering the room.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked as soon as I walked in the class room.

"Yeah." I answered as I scanned the faces in the classroom. "Haley?!" I blurted out when I saw the _one_ face I recognized.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Diamond Nebula :D**

Chapter 3

"MG?!" She answered, shocked. I didn't take my eyes off of her until I sat down next to her, seeing as how she was the only open lab table. "What're you doing here?" She whispered when the teacher began going over the rules of AP Biology.

"Attending my senior year of high school just like you?" I snorted and played with one of my earrings, nonchalantly.

"Well, no duh. I mean what're you doing _here_? In Washington?"

"I ran away from home. Mom and Hunter were too up my butt twenty-four seven, so I waited 'til I turned eighteen and then I came out here. I've been living with Jared for the past few days. I have a new phone, so I'll have to give you my new number. Oh, and don't tell your mom you've seen me, okay?" I rambled a little bit.

"Okay, so you ran away from home when you turned eighteen. _Why_?" Haley asked exasperatedly.

"Your mom told mine I made love to Jared. She called me out on it, and I dropped the F bomb to her. I stormed over to Whitney's, who threw a party for pretty much me after she saw how much I'd been crying. She invited Chris," I shuddered inwardly. "And so I left. I went home wasted and got grounded for the entire summer, so I ran away. I got to Jared's a couple days ago and have been staying with him since. The end." I sarcastically bowed at the end of my story.

"Why didn't you come see me?" She pouted.

"Your mom. Duh," I rolled my eyes at her. "If your mom saw me, she'd immediately call mine. And I am _not_ going back home. Haven't my mom and Hunter called your house in the past week or so?" I asked.

"Several times, actually. Always asking where you were. I guess you were smart for not coming over to my house… Maybe we can start hanging out with Abby together," Haley suggested thoughtfully. I gave her a look like _Who's Abby_? "Oh, Abby is Paul's imprint. She's really cool," Haley smiled.

"Oh, alright. Maybe we can all hang out after school sometime this week. That is if we aren't loaded with homework," I laughed at the joke in my sentence; I don't do homework.

"Maria-Grace, concerned about homework?" Haley gasped and put a dramatic hand on her chest. "I would've never guessed you would _ever_ care about homework!"

"Oh shut up," I threw a little ball of paper at her. "I'm actually trying to get into college, you know." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Isn't this all surreal? Haley, we're seniors in high school. We hit up college a year from now," I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy right?" Haley smiled.

I met up with Jared outside of first block and immediately intertwined my hand with his. "How was your first class, babe?" He asked after gently kissing my forehead.

"Interesting, to say the least. What're the odds that my sister is in my class," I groaned as Jared and I walked together. "I walked in, and there was Haley, chilling out at a lab table, which, coincidentally, was the only open seat left."

"Woah, I didn't know she was coming here. I'd always assumed she'd be going to the high school in Forks… I guess Seth pulled the same strings I did when I got you in here," Jared chuckled to himself and walked us to an empty set of desks in our second block class room. Like all the classrooms here, the walls were stark white cinder blocks with two high-up windows. "I'm glad we have second block together."

"Me too. Oh… Look," I pointed at the door as Embry and Quil walked in, Quil practically shoving Embry into the door.

"Oh Lord," Jared sighed as the boys took seats next to us. "You two are taking advanced math? I find that hard to believe." Jared's laugh echoed in the nearly empty class room. It quieted down as students began to file in.

"Excuse me, but we're both rather intelligent," Quil said, matter-of-factly.

Jared and I exchanged quiet glances and burst out laughing. The bell rang, cutting our laughter and the conversation short. "Being in advanced math makes you as intelligent as much as standing in a garage makes you a car," I whispered to Quil before the teacher settled the class.

I heard Quil snort as I turned to face the front. Not even twenty minutes into class, Quil kept poking my back. I slapped him once and he stopped for a few minutes. Several minutes after that, he started up again. "Quit it, that's irritating," I whispered sharply, slapping his hand again. Half way through class, I heard the class squeal of a moving desk, and suddenly Quil was right in my ear. I clenched my teeth as he began whispering things, about sex, into my ear. I was getting really irritated, really fast. He noticed, and kept doing it. "QUIL ATEARA, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" I screamed at him, earning everyone's attention.  
"Miss Hall, I'm going to have to ask you to step into the hall for a moment or two," the teacher pointed at the door. I got up, glaring at Quil – who was smirking-, and stormed out into the hallway. Just my continuous good luck, I smacked into Seth on my way out.

"Maria-Grace," Seth said plainly.

"S-Seth," I said, looking up at him from the ground. He put a hand out and helped me up. I took it cautiously, for him and I don't have a very pleasant past. "Thanks," I looked at my feet.

"Don't tell me you got kicked out of the class on day one," he partially smiled.

"I did. Thank your pack-mate though. Quil got me kicked out," I huffed. I explained all of what happened, and soon, Seth was doubled over laughing at me.

"Classic Quil," he said, wiping his eyes; he laughed so hard, he cried.

"Oh ha-ha. Hilarious," I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to the shut door. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Bathroom pass," he held up the hunk of plastic that the school used as hall passes. "Your teacher's coming. I better split," Seth casually walked down the hall, turning a corner just as the class room door opened.

"You can come back in now if you remain _silent_, Miss Hall," she stood aside, and let me walk into the classroom. Everyone was staring at me, and I just smiled back at them. A few heads went down as I smiled, and everyone's heads were back down by the time I was back at my desk.

"I think that's a school record for getting thrown out of a class room," Jared whispered to me and I smacked his arm. "Ow," he whined and I rolled my eyes.

When the bell rang, Quil got out of his seat, and I stuck my foot out, tripping him. "Oh it's on, Hall," Quil smirked as he backed out of the classroom.

"Babe, I gotta say, you're brave taking on a wolf, Quil especially, in a teasing war. He's the worst out of the ten of us. And he has Embry on his team. You're in trouble," Jared laughed at me. "Watch your back, love. I can't do that for you now, since we don't have third block together," he kissed my forehead and we went our separate ways until lunch.

I was glad, for my sake, that I didn't have a single familiar face in my third block art class. I took an empty table, glad for the solitude; I worked better alone. And it showed. I walked out of third block, completely satisfied with the work I got done in the ninety minutes allotted. When I walked out of art, Jared was already waiting there. "Ready for lunch?" He asked, taking my hand.

I could hear and, unfortunately, smell the lunch room before I could see it. "Well, this is one thing about this place that's just like home; the lunchroom is obnoxious in more ways than one," I laughed at my own, bad, joke.

"You don't have enhanced senses. This is twice as loud, and four times as smelly to me as it is to you. Guaranteed," Jared wrinkled his nose more the closer we got.

"Okay, yeah, you win that argument. I'm glad my family's Greek, not Indian," I teased as we walked up to a long table, filled with the rest of the Pack and who I assumed were imprints.

Haley spotted me, and wrenched me away from Jared. "Maria, this is Abby," she said, pointing to a tall, black-haired, green-eyed girl sitting across the table from me. "Abby, this is my cousin slash sister, Maria-Grace."

She looked me up and down, in a non-disapproving way, and smiled. "Hi Maria-Grace. New to LaPush?"

"High school, yes. The area, no. I was here for two weeks in the summer, and I just came back," I explained, omitting the parts in between.

"And you've already moved in with Jared, here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I ran away from home, and out here seemed like the best place to come. I pretty much have two families here, so if one couldn't take me, I'd have the other family as a possibility."

"Nice, nice. Well, Haley here says we'll have to start hanging out. From what I've heard about you, you seem like a lot of fun to be around," Abby smiled at me, the smile reaching her eyes.

"Agreed," I said, as a warm arm came around my shoulders; Jared was back from the lunch line. "Thanks Jare," I snuggled into his side and picked on the food on his tray.

"Abs, don't you go and corrupt my angel, now," Jared teased, placing a kiss on my head.

"No promises, Jared," Abby winked at the both of us and I just laughed.

"On that note, I propose that this Friday is a bonfire night!" Jared announced to the lunch table. "We'll celebrate the first week of school, and spend the night out on the cliff."

"I've got the alcohol," Abby said quickly.

"I've got tents and sleeping bags," Jacob added. "And everyone else, just bring food and anything else you deem appropriate for a bonfire."

Everyone cheered, but most of the cheering was drowned out by the bell for fourth block. I stood up, groaning as I went. "I don't wanna go to class… Class is over-rated."

"It's your first day; you don't even know what you're walking into next. You can start skipping next week," Haley teased me.

"And you better believe that I will next week!" I called down the hall after her. We were parting ways for now, her class on the other side of the building.

The rest of the day was boring, none of the Pack, or Haley, was in any of my classes. I met Jared out by his truck, sitting in the bed of the truck when he walked up. "Hey babe, how were your last few classes?" He asked, helping me down from the bed.

"Boring. Thankfully, I only gotta deal with you guys in the morning," I teased.

"Oh, I see how it is," he teased back, slapping my butt as I got into the cab of the truck.

"I'm excited for this bonfire, we're having. Is it just gonna be the pack, or are the Elders gonna be there too?" I inquired as we began to drive the short distance to his house.

"Nope, just the pack, and the imprints," Jared smiled over at me.

I gave him a devious smile back and said, "Then this sounds like it's gonna be a LOT of fun."

"Oh gosh. I know that smile. What've you got up your sleeve, Maria-Grace?" Jared asked warily.

"Nothing you need to know, yet, Jared," I turned and looked away, ending this portion of the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the school week flew by, and before I knew it, Jared and I were walking up the cliff to the bonfire site, bundles of party stuff in our hands. "Jared, don't let me get too totally trashed," I said, adjusting a bag on my shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, a wry smile crossing his face.

"I turn into a bit of a … Cuddler, of sorts, when I'm drunk," I said.

"Note to self; let Maria get wasted," he muttered to himself, chuckling throatily.

When we got closer to the place, I could see several tents, tables and a fire pit already set up. The tables were loaded with foods, sodas, countless bottles of alcohol, and other dining needs. The tents, it seemed, were for two people per tent. "Oh Maria!" Haley waved from a log bench, with Abby next to her. I set my bags down on the table and joined them. "There you are cuz. Made you your favourite," Haley said, holding a cup out to me.

I took a sip and said, "Gin and juice, thanks Hales."

"Of course. Man, its crazy you're out here. I'm so surprised Hunter or your mom haven't come out here looking."

"They probably thought about it. Then they probably realized I refuse to go home with them, and they can't make me. I'm eighteen, and not going back to their house. _Ever_," I growled, slowly being re-infuriated.

"Chill, Maria. We're here to party, screw your parents; they're on the east coast!" Abby yelled, holding her cup out for a toast.

"Cheers to that!" I yelled, and briefly held my cup out before chugging the whole thing down.

"I bet you're happy you get a tent to yourself, with Jared," Haley whispered in my ear after I finished my drink. "I know how you get when you're drunk, MG." I blushed to the tips of my ears, and elbowed her away from me.

"Oh shut up, God knows how many times you and Seth have gone at it since I've been gone," I rolled my eyes and went back for another drink.

As I was pouring myself a soda, I felt Jared's arms slip around my waist. "I thought you were supposed to get wasted, missy," Jared whispered.

"Oh, you'd want that wouldn't you?" I whispered back. "But, you should know you don't need me drunk to get what you want," I said, giggling. I wriggled out of his arms, drink in hand, and went back to the party that was only getting wilder as the sun went down. Someone lugged a set of speakers or something up here, because music was suddenly blasting and Abby grabbed my hand and made me dance. Not one for dancing, I slipped away as quickly as possible, only to be dragged back by Haley.

"Look, if you're gonna make me dance all night, you're gonna have to let me get more alcohol," I shouted over the music, waiting for Haley's approval. She nodded and I wormed my way out of the group and right back to the alcohol table. I mixed some random soda and liquor and went back to Haley. I was shocked to see all the wolves dancing, imprints or no. Jared grabbed me and pulled me against him.

I giggled and let him pull me this way and that, and dance with me, seeing as how the other imprints were with their wolves, respectively. Some of them were being a bit more… Promiscuous, but it was still cute in a weird way. The imprint couples were some of the cutest couples I've ever seen, albeit it's probably because they were made for each other, but they're still cute together. "Listen, if we want a little… Alone time before 'bed', and you don't mind having to climb back up, we can cliff-dive from here, and take a little swim," Jared said.

"Cliff dive? Sounds a bit… Scary," I bit my lip nervously.

"It's perfectly safe, the boys and I do it all the time," he said, slowly working us out of the group.

"Well, yeah, you and the boys are indestructible werewolves. I, on the other hand, am breakable, and cliff diving sounds dangerous," I said.

"Look, I'll hold you on the way down if that'll make you feel better," he said. I thought about it as we walked, and suddenly I was faced with the cliff. I looked down, and, unable to see the bottom, backed away from the cliff. "Babe, c'mon, it's just water. It won't hurt."

"Fine, but I refuse to look," I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, burying my face in his chest. "Go ahead," I tightened my arms and legs and felt him take a running start. When he jumped, hooting and hollering on the way down, I squealed into him, digging my nails into his back. We splashed into the water, which was surprisingly warm, and I unhooked myself from Jared. "You're wolf carrying me up this mountain, Jared."

"Of course, but first," he pulled me back towards him, chest to chest, and kissed me hard. My hands instinctively tugged at his cropped black hair as his hands roamed my back, tugging the soaked fabric upwards.

I pulled away breathlessly, teasing his lips. "So _this_ is what you meant by alone time," I murmured, smiling wryly.

"What else would my wolf want," he growled, taking on the deep tone he usually did when his wolf came out to play. His hands roughly undid my jeans and pushed them down to my knees. He slid his shorts down, and slid right into me with ease, growling throatily. I dug my nails into his back again, as he worked, kissing and biting my neck as he went. I had to bury my face in his shoulder to keep the other wolves from hearing this. When he finished, he pulled out, panting and grinning wryly, "God, Maria, where was this side of you when we were younger?"

"I didn't have a wolf to get it out of me," I winked and waded my way out of the water. "Now, time to carry me, wolf-boy. You're already half way there," I said, holding up his clothes. He rolled his eyes and shifted into his wolf. I put my hair into a ponytail to avoid the post-sex hair, and clambered onto his back. "Up you go, wolfy," I swatted his flank playfully, giggling when he took off running.

When we got back up to the party, I was dry and so were Jared's clothes. He shifted and I tossed him his clothes. As soon as his pants were on, Haley walked over, "That's funny, MG, you've only had three drinks."

"Oh, shut it, Haley. Nothing happened, we just cliff dove and then swam around for awhile," I said, turning red. "I've also only had _two_ drinks, thank you."

"Yeah, swam around for awhile. And I haven't had a single drink tonight, liar," Haley teased. "Look, c'mon, we're about to start a nice game of strip poker. We were waiting for you guys to get back from your… Swim," Haley air-quoted and led us over to the fire.

I sat down with the group and quickly said, "Guys, don't feel bad when you're all naked and I'm still fully clothed. My poker face kicks ass, almost as much as I kick ass in poker. Bring it." Sam dealt, and before everyone knew it, they were all taking an article of clothing off. I snickered at them all, groaning as they all went for their shoes first. Four more rounds went like this, leaving everyone shoe-less, shirtless, and pants-less, except myself. "God, this is fun," I smirked.

"You've got to be cheating," Paul muttered as he tossed his pants aside.

"Hey, at least everyone here is good looking," I said, watching my wolf strip.

"Easy there, Maria, say things like that and Paul may just ask you and Abby to start making out," Quil laughed heartily at his own, bad, joke, and looked at Paul who was getting quite the grin on his face. "And on that note, it looks like we're playing truth or dare. Clothe up, guys, and you put the cards away, MG."

Once everyone was clothed and had a fresh round of drinks in their hands, we started with truth or dare. "Since I was the winner of our strip poker, I'm giving the first round of truths or dares. And I pick Abby," I smirked, taking a sip of my drink. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh god… Uh, dare," she said hesitantly.

"Go mix your three least favourite liquors and drink the mix. All of it," I pointed to the table.

"If I throw up, I swear I will get you back, Maria-Grace," she growled, starting to mix the drink. She put the cup to her lips, glaring at me and put the first sip down. "Oh good GOD that is disgusting!" She screamed.

"Drink it, Abs," I smirked. When she finished the cup, and was seemingly more drunk, I said, "Your turn."

"God, I hate you for that," she hiccupped. "Anyway… Quil, truth or dare?" I could see the gears turning in her head; she was coming up with a killer dare for him.

"Dare, no question," he sat up and popped his knuckles, eliciting an eye roll from me.

"I dare you to kiss Maria-Grace," she said, smirking. I guess this was a killer dare for me too.

"Absolutely. Not. You kiss her, and I will kick your ass, Ateara," Jared stood up.

"Jare, it's only a dare. A disgusting one… But it's just a dare, chill out," I tried to pull him back down. He growled and sat back down, defeated.

"Come here, Ramsey, let's get this over with," Quil leaned over and I groaned.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Abby," I said as Quil slowly came closer to me. I heard Jared growl when his lips touched mine, and I pushed him away just as quickly. "If that ever has to happen again, someone please kick someone's ass."

"Gladly," Jared muttered as Quil said, "My turn, and I pick you, Seth. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Seth said quietly.

"I dare you to put on a strip tease, right now in front of everyone, for a minute," Quil laughed and looked at Haley, who was scowling. Seth complied, without a single complaint, putting on an oddly good strip tease.

"My turn," he said after his minute was up. "Paul, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Paul said, surprising us all.

"Well," Seth had to think, and suddenly a grin popped up on his face. "Tell us all your number one sexual fantasy."

"Let's see here," he said, staring intently at Abby. "Probably seeing her in the typical leather dominatrix outfit and-."

"Oh don't tell me you're a male sub, Paul," I said, holding back laughter. When Paul blushed, I lost any self control I gathered and burst out laughing. "Okay, we're done here, I can't take this anymore. Truth or dare, is so over," I said, still having little giggling bouts. "Actually, I think I'm hitting the sheets." I got up and stumbled, all the alcohol fully hitting me. Jared saw this and led me to our tent. I stripped down to a bra and underwear, and laid down.

"Too bad it's wrong to take advantage of the little drunk human," Jared said, pulling me against his body.

"If you can wait until everyone else is asleep, take advantage of her all you want," I said, moving my hips back against him. He let a hand wander down my stomach and into my panties as he kissed and nibbled my neck. "Oh, you're such a tease," I moaned quietly.

"It's not my fault everyone is taking forever to get into bed," he said. After being teased for at least a half hour longer, everyone fell silent and Jared and I went at it again, this time a little more… Rough. He kept a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet (which I surprisingly enjoyed) and we finished some time later, finally drifting off to sleep still intertwined.

I woke up with a raging headache and a stiff back. "Last time I camp out _ever_." I rolled over to face Jared, who was still asleep. While I waited for him to wake up, I dozed on and off, staying awake, finally when he woke up. "Are you as hung over as I am?" I whispered to him.

"Not at all. Wolf metabolism," he smiled. "It would take all that alcohol and then some to even get me drunk. Though the buzz was nice," he said.

"Ugh, you suck," I attempted to shove him a little. I groaned at the headache that rippled through my head, and stopped. "I haven't been this hung over in god knows how long."

"Well, once we clean and pack up, we'll get home and get some aspirin into you. You're lucky its Saturday and you have all weekend to let this wear off. You stay in here until we're cleaned up. Then we'll have to pack the tent and go, alright?" He stood up and swept out of the tent without another word.

I laid around for an hour or two until he poked his head in and helped me up. He had the tent packed up in fifteen minutes. "Alright, guys, we're heading outta here," Jared said, putting our packed up tent with the others. We walked away from the group, then he stripped, phased, let me climb on his back and began down the mountain. He phased a little ways away from his house, and we walked in hand in hand.

"Hey guys, how was the bonfire?" His mom asked when she heard the door close.

"Fun. A great break from the rush of the first week of school. I took her cliff diving," her jerked his thumb back at me.

"How'd you like that, Maria?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"That was the absolute most terrifying moment in my life. I hate heights," I shuddered at the replay in my head. "Jared, where's your ibuprofen or something? I'm so sore from sleeping on the ground."

We walked upstairs to his bathroom and I raided his medicine cabinet. I shook out three ibuprofen and swallowed them dry. "I think I'm gonna go lay down… This headache is killer. Go spend time with your mom," I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When he disappeared from the room, I went into our room and straight to the bed, passing out the moment my head hit the pillow.


End file.
